


【兔龙】齿痛

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: lofter上的旧作搬运当初刚看完build的激情产出，其实也就一个小段子，ooc严重还请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 9





	【兔龙】齿痛

万丈龙我突然开始牙痛了。

其实也不是突然，之前就时不时会痛一下。

据说长智齿就是这样，会断断续续地痛呢。

他半趴在桌上，用手托住另一边的下巴，忍受着腮边一阵一阵的痛感。

真是一点都不想动弹。

身为一个超——强大的战士，迄今为止明明身上的伤口已经不计其数了。淤血也好裂口也好，无论怎样的痛苦对他来说都是家常便饭，但这种微小又绵长的肿痛却让他觉得格外困扰。

之前也有去看过牙医，却被告知这颗牙的位置很好，建议他不要拔掉，又考虑到费用和手术的麻烦程度，万丈龙我便留下了这颗智齿。

可是没想到留下来也这么麻烦啊。

战兔端着杯子从他面前晃过去，目光却一直粘在万丈的脸上，一副若有所思的样子。

万丈最讨厌他那个要说不说的样子了，于是他强打起精神问道：“干嘛啦。”

“……我只是好奇，原来肌肉笨蛋也会有这么安静的时候啊。”战兔偏了偏头回答他。

“哈？我才没有唔！……”万丈说到一半就捂住嘴弯下腰去，脑袋几乎要钻到桌子底下。

“喂！你没事吧？”战兔赶紧放下杯子绕过去。

龙我伸出一只手朝他摆了摆，“没事……只是，碰到了……”

“碰到了？”

“牙……我智齿超痛的……”万丈龙我含糊不清地小声解释着。

战兔花了几秒钟理解了他的意思，然后笑了出来。

“什么嘛，真的很难受的唉。”万丈龙我终于缓过劲来，他长出了一口气，却仍是精神不振的样子，“你不是天才科学家吗，想想办法吧。”

“真对不起，不行。”战兔站在他身边，他那个角度只能看见万丈龙我的侧脸和耳朵，“的确有些人在长智齿的时候会有疼痛感，不过这算是生长痛的一种，是好事情哦。”

“生长痛？”

“嗯，就是成长的时候会有的疼痛感，不要去干预比较好。”

“哇——怎么这样！”万丈往椅背上一靠，开始仰头看墙上的挂钟。

“不过这种程度的痛稍微分散一下注意力就好了吧。”

“嗯？什么？”万丈还在盯着挂钟的指针读秒，一时没注意听战兔说了什么。

“我是说——就像这样。”

战兔迅速地朝龙我倾斜过去，蜻蜓点水似的在他嘴唇上碰了一碰就撤走了。

龙我的视野一瞬间被战兔的脸填满，又一瞬间恢复，嘴唇上的触感像羽毛一般轻柔，他愣了好一会儿才确认了刚刚发生了什么，于是他一下子弹起来。

“战兔！！！”

“看吧，不痛了。”战兔从杯子里抿了一口，游刃有余地说。

“啊，是真的，突然就不痛了。”龙我摸了摸脸，“为什么？”

“这可是来自天才科学家的治愈之吻啊~很厉害吧！”说完战兔就拉开冰箱柜门钻了进去。

“什么啊，真是的。”万丈又一屁股坐下来，开始继续发呆。

过了没多久，万丈龙我主动出现在战兔眼前。

他稍微低着脑袋，有点扭捏地说：“喂战兔，那个‘天才科学家的治愈之吻’，可以再来一个吗？”

战兔抬起一只手轻捧住龙我的脸，另一只手则搭在他的腰侧。

他轻而易举地撬开那双唇，柔软地在他的齿间试探，并决定不告诉他这不过是由于肾上腺素和脑内啡急速分泌所引发的镇痛作用罢了。


End file.
